Reactors are a type of circuit component that performs voltage step-up and step-down operations. JP 2011-129593A discloses a reactor that includes: a coil that is formed by winding a winding wire; and a magnetic core that is located inside and outside the coil to form a closed magnetic circuit, and a coupling core portion (an outer core portion) of the magnetic core, which is located outside the coil, is formed using a mixture of magnetic material and resin. The outer core portion of the reactor includes an attachment portion that is provided with a through hole through which a bolt for fixing the reactor to the installation target is passed.
However, the reactor according to JP 2011-129593A tends to be inferior in terms of aspects such as strength and creep properties because the outer core portion is formed using a mixture that contains resin. Therefore, in the case where a bolt is passed through the through hole of the attachment portion (the outer core portion) and is fastened, there is the risk of damage such as a crack occurring in the outer core portion due to stress being concentrated at the portion to which the bolt is fastened when the bolt is fastened or a load such as vibration impact is applied while the reactor is operating. In particular, if the coil and the magnetic core generate heat due to energization and reach high temperatures while the reactor is operating, creep deformation is likely to occur and the fastening force of the bolt is likely to decrease. Therefore, if damage such as a crack occurs in the outer core portion, there is the risk of the reactor in the fixed state becoming loose.
The present invention is made in view of the above-described situation, and one objective of the present invention is to provide a reactor that can maintain the state of being fixed to the installation target, and whose magnetic core is difficult to damage.